


Oh Happy Day

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humour, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took six months for Draco to get to this point. Six months, and a lot of glue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Happy Day

"Allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations regarding your impending nuptials, then, Mr Malfoy."

"Oh, thank you, sir. Knowing that we have your blessing means  _so_  much to both Harry and myself."

"... Mm, Mr Potter doesn't seem to agree with you on that point."

"Oh, Professor Snape, that's just nerves. He's anxious, that's all. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Mmph! Mmph! MMPHM!"

"You see, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I do. Excellent Gagging Hex, by the way."

"Thank you, sir."

"If you might permit me a question about your, ah, relationship with Potter, Draco?"

"Ask away, sir. We want you to be as much a part of our lives as you possibly can."

"... Charming. My question is this: I was under the impression that Potter was immune to your charms, Draco. How  _did_  you convince him to consent to marriage, of all things? An Entrancing Enchantment, perhaps? A Love Potion?"

"Oh, no, sir, nothing that complicated."

"What did you use, then?"

"A Sticking Charm! Now we'll be arm in arm  _forever_! Isn't that right, my darling Harry-poo?"

"MMPHM! MMPHM!"


End file.
